Unconditional
by Tiramisu30
Summary: There are some things that money cannot buy.
1. Chapter 1

Unconditional

For as long as Nami as known, things have a price. Certainly the price tag may not necessarily specify belis (it may be a peek down her top for instance, sometimes just a few sultry words) but a price there is. This point was driven deep into her soul by the price placed on her home: one hundred million belis though it was later paid by the blood of her and Luffy among many others.

So it was with great suspicion that she began to try to unravel the enigma that was their foul-mouthed, stylishly dressed, ladies man cook. She thought he would tire of endlessly showering her with treats, snacks and praises after she'd made it clear that she had no intention of reciprocating his affections, in fact she was more than willing to exploit them on more than one occasion. Yet he didn't stop.

She wouldn't have paid as much attention to him if that was the extent of his attentions, if it was merely limited to superficial appreciation and a few drinks when he had leisure time. After all, he extended this courtesy to all the ladies he encountered, even a few that weren't quite lady-like. But when she realized that much of his attention was dedicated to her during the heat of battle, then she began to wonder. No doubt Zoro or Luffy would have come to her aid had she needed it but Sanji actively looked out for her, for opportunities to come to her defence. At times it would even seem that he paid more attention to her battle than his own. And the injuries that his long, strong legs had sustained for her now numbered more than the fingers on both hands.

Nami couldn't understand. That Sanji's devotion to her had no price tag was a fact entirely beyond her comprehension. He'd never asked her for so much as a used tissue much less a date. He wasn't doing it in the hopes of sleeping with her (although she knew he wouldn't object to the concept), he wasn't doing it for a favour in return. He was doing it simply because she existed. As though he thought her existence made the world a better place. And the thought made Nami smile almost tenderly.

She gently pushed open the door to the kitchen and peered inside. Inside, Sanji was intently icing a magnificent cake, in preparation for Usopp's upcoming birthday. He didn't hear Nami approaching until she was almost directly behind him so he didn't have time to conjure up a new extravagant title for her or start noodling. He was just Sanji, just the way she liked him.

"Ah, Nami-swan, what can I do for…"

He was cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips on his. The spatula clattered to the floor. At first Nami could only taste sweetness, from the icing he had just made. But as she probed deeper, she began to taste Sanji, a musky, spicy yet mellow taste that spoke of the man behind the flowery compliments, the heart eyes and the noodle dances, the man that could love and respect her.

She pulled away when she began to fear that Sanji would faint from lack of oxygen. Fortunately he had begun to recover from his state of sheer shock and his lips curved up into a soft smile. His blue eye shone like the sky or the sea, she never had been able decide which but knew that she'd never be able to (or want to) escape from that blue eye and the eternity it promised. She pulled him into a soft embrace.

"Thank you, Sanji."

Hello!

I've been a long-time reader of but this is my first time writing. If you liked what you read or would like to berate me for my lack of creativity or whatever, please drop a review!

Thank you for reading,

Tiramisu30


	2. AN Thanks and a new story!

Sorry this is not another story or a continuation (which would be odd since Unconditional was a one-shot) but I just wanted to say: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! This was my first time writing on Fanfiction and you don't know how happy I was to see the response the story got.

Seriously, every time an email from FFnet came up, I felt a little warm fuzzy and my roomies are probably getting really creeped out at the giggling I do!

So Thank you to

Jelly-kun (one of my roomies' nickname is Jelly!)

Hpwise (you have THE most adorable dp!)

Nami Swannn (you had a very interesting alternative there! I can totally imagine that: Nami smiled at him gently before realising Sanji was looking rather purple and then…his eyes rolled back and he collapsed in her arms. "SANJI-KUN! SANJI!")

Chisheccid (Your English will definitely improve as you write and read more! I can understand your sentiment and I will look forward to more from you!)

jzh, eleamaya, emashchi, mangaanime and everyone else so much for your kind words and your support.

I am also writing here today to ask your opinions on an idea I had for another story. It's not really a story per se, but an idea that has possessed me since I saw all these "OP character falls into our world stories" and a certain video that reminded me of a certain OP character (don't you love cryptic hints?). Basically I would share with everyone what I think the OP characters would look like if they DID exist in our world, sort of a casting for an OP live action movie if you will. I would post the real life person along side the OP character as well as some brief info on both and why I think this person is most like our beloved character. I have ideas for most of the girls and some of the guys but I would love it if you guys told me what you thought of the idea, whether it sounds interesting or whether some things are best left to the imagination or whether the idea has even been done before!

Also, if you have any ideas as to what this amalgam of bizarre profiles and links can be called, please also throw them my way, the best title I've come up with is Reincarnation =S

Once again, Thank you for everything.

Tiramisu30


End file.
